Rumah Berhantu ?
by himevaille
Summary: Ketika banyak orang mengatakan hantu itu menyeramkan, yang ku alami malah berbeda.


**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : RUMAH BERHANTU ?**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HUMOR(?), HORROR(?), ROMANCE(?) (baca saja lah…hehehe)**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARN! GAJE, TYPO, DLL…**

 _ **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**_

Embun pagi terasa lembut menyapa permukaan kulit seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk membereskan halaman rumah kecil nya yang diberi perusahaan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, mahasiswa jurusan sastra yang baru lulus beberapa bulan lalu.

Saat sibuk-sibuknya mencari pekerjaan, sebuah perusahaan penerbit yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo menerimanya dan tak tanggung-tanggung memberikan sebuah rumah yang tidak seberapa jauh dengan tempatnya bekerja setelah melihat prestasi demi prestasi yang ia raih.

"Fiuh.. selesai juga"

Kuroko segera bergegas untuk bersiap berangkat kerja setelah ia rasa halaman rumahnya cukup nyaman untuk di pandang mata karena rumah itu yang sudah lama tidak ditempati menjadi banyak rumput tinggi yang tumbuh.

Kuroko sekarang berdiri di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke kantor, didalam bus Kuroko bertemu dengan Kagami Taiga yang juga sahabatnya dari SMA dulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kagami-kun"

"HUAAA! Kuroko! Muncullah dengan normal, kau sama sekali tidak berubah"

"Kagami-kun yang tidak memperhatikan"

Kagami mendengus kesal. Sudah lama memang ia tidak merasakan hawa Kuroko.

"Kau naik dari halte sini, apa kau tinggal didekat sini Kuroko?"

"Iya Kagami-kun. Aku tinggal di komplek ujung jalan sana"

"Rumah yang mana?"

"Rumah ketiga dari ujung"

Seketika Kagami diam dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Kuroko, hati-hati lah. Rumah itu sedikit aneh, terkadang lampu ruangan nya nyala sendiri"

"Aku tidak percaya mitos, Kagami-kun"

"Ini bukan mitos! Aku sendiri yang melihatnya saat tanpa sengaja pulang lewat komplek itu demi potong jalan, tetangga disana itu juga berkata demikian"

"Mungkin pemilik asli rumah itu, Kagami-kun"

"Tidak mungkin! Rumah itu sudah lama kosong, tidak ada yang pernah melihat seseorang yang mampir ataupun tinggal disana"

Padahal Kuroko yang tinggal disana tetapi malah Kagami yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

Tanpa terasa bus yang mereka naiki telah berhenti di halte sebelah gedung perusahaan tempat Kuroko bekerja, Kuroko turun setelah mengucap kata pisah dengan Kagami.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa disadari siapapun, duduk dimeja kerja nya dan mulai bekerja. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin bertemu dengan direktur perusahaan ini, karena memang sejak awal ia bekerja ia belum bertemu sekalipun dengan direktur sebab direktur nya sedang ada urusan keluar negri.

Yang Kuroko dengar tentang sang direktur adalah direktur nya itu sangat kejam dan super tegas, keputusan nya adalah mutlak sehingga tidak ada yang berani membantah.

Membuat Kuroko teringat seseorang yang sedang ia rindukan.

"Huh…"

Kuroko menghela nafas, sepertinya ia butuh segelas air untuk kembali fokus.

Kuroko mengambil air minum dari dispenser yang tersedia, beberapa karyawati yang menyadari kehadirannya tampak terkejut namun kemudian mulai bisik-bisik gossip.

"Hei, dia kan yang dapat rumah di komplek itu?"

"Iya, kudengar rumah itu sangat angker loh"

"Mana ada yang berani tinggal disana"

"Yang lewat aja kadang merinding jadinya"

"Ihhh serem banget sih"

Kuroko heran, kenapa mereka bergosip tentang target tetapi membiarkan target mendengarnya? Sungguh menyebalkan, ingin sekali ia menyumbat mulut mereka dengan sebongkah cabe rawit tapi ia tau itu tidak baik, lagian mau dapat darimana cabenya.

Akhirnya Kuroko membiarkan saja dan kembali bekerja.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, langit pun sudah tampak gelap, Kuroko bersiap untuk pulang setelah menyetor naskah yang telah di edit kepada bagian percetakkan.

Kuroko memilih jalan kaki saja karena tidak terburu-buru dan ingin mampir ke salah satu kedai makanan yang menjual vanilla milkshake yang murah tapi nikmat.

Kuroko duduk didekat jendela yang langsung menghadap jalan raya setelah mendapat pesanan minumannya.

"Are.. Kuro-chin?"

Dari arah kasir, titan ungu yang juga teman lama dari zaman SMP datang menghampiri.

"Doumo, Murasakibara-kun"

Murasakibara duduk di kursi seberang Kuroko dengan nampan berisi banyak makanan dan kantung plastik yang tampak penuh.

"Kuro-chin kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah malam"

"Rumah ku dekat kok, di komplek ujung jalan ini, jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Eh? Rumah yang mana Kuro-chin?"

"Rumah ketiga dari ujung"

Murasakibara langsung berhenti mengunyah. Meski wajah nya masih menunjukkan ekspresi malas dan ngantuk tapi dengan jelas Kuroko bisa melihat ada tersirat raut terkejut.

"Kuro-chin hati-hati ya, rumah nya seram"

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang itu. Baiklah, aku ingin pulang sekarang, minuman ku sudah habis. Jaa nee Murasakibara-kun"

"Hemm-umm… jaa nee Kuro-chin"

Kuroko berjalan menelusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke komplek tempat ia tinggal. Kuroko tidak habis pikir, teman nya si raksasa ungu itu yang hanya tertarik dengan makanan bahkan bisa tau gossip tentang rumah yang ia tinggali saat ini, yang lebih parah bahkan Murasakibara mempercayai itu.

Kuroko telah sampai didepan rumah nya, dipandang nya rumah itu yang ia rasa biasa saja. Kuroko jadi kesal jika mengingat semua gosip yang beredar, seolah-olah nyawa nya sangat bergantung pada hantu yang kata orang bersarang dirumahnya.

Kuroko merogoh saku celananya untuk meraih kunci rumah. Kuroko merasa sangat lelah hari ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat saja, namun langkah Kuroko terhenti saat telinga nya mendengar suatu bunyi dari arah dapur.

 _Srekk.. Sreekkk.._

"Siapa disana?" Tanya nya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko perlahan-lahan berjalan kearah dapur, tangan nya mencoba meraih benda sekitar yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan senjata, namun tak ada benda apa-apa.

'Apa gosip itu benar?' pikiran Kuroko mulai berhalusinasi

Kuroko telah sampai di akses pintu masuk dapur, dapur yang hanya menyalakan lampu kuning kecil membuat mata Kuroko bisa menangkap sesosok bayangan yang bediri disana.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau hantu rumah ini?" Tanya nya lagi

"Hahaha.. apa hantu bisa bicara?" suara itu menjawab

Kuroko jadi berfikir mungkin itu maling, Kuroko sudah mau bersiap-siap untuk berteriak namun suara yang menjawab tadi seolah tak asing baginya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenal ku lagi, Tetsuya?"

Jantung Kuroko terasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Suara itu.. tidak salah lagi. Suara yang selama ini ia rindukan yang membuatnya mabuk rindu.

"A-Ak-Akashi-kun?"

Klik. Lampu dapur akhirnya nyala terang. Tampaklah sosok yang selama ini dikira hantu, sosok pria tampan dengan rambut merah delima yang menyala, mata dwiwarna yang indah, tubuh tegap yang terawat.

Sosok yang sangat Kuroko kenal sebagai kekasih tercinta nya.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan disini?"

"Ini rumah ku, Tetsuya. Jadi tidak apa kan aku dirumah ku sendiri?"

"Tapi kan rumah Akashi-kun ada di Kyoto"

"Apa kau kira rumah ku hanya di Kyoto, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Jadi selama ini…"

"Ya, sosok yang dikira hantu adalah diriku, tidak ada hantu disini"

"Mengapa Akashi-kun tidak terang-terangan saja? Banyak orang yang berburuk sangka"

"Aku memang jarang menempati rumah ini, hanya kadang-kadang saja mampir jika ada urusan di Tokyo dan itupun sudah jam 9 malam keatas, lalu pagi-pagi nya sudah berangkat lagi"

Kuroko mencerna baik-baik tiap kata yang ia dengar, lalu ia sadar akan sesuatu

"Tapi rumah ini aku dapat dari perusahaan"

"Hmm lalu? Apa kau tidak bisa simpulkan sendiri, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tampak berfikir keras. Ia menggabungkan setiap urutan informasi yang baru ia dapat dan ditambah apa yang ia dengar tentang direktur perusahaan nya yang selama ini diperbincangkan karyawan kantor. Semua itu memang saling berhubungan dan dengan tepat mengenai sosok kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Pikiran Kuroko buyar saat dirasakan nya sepasang lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya, membawa nya kedalam dekapan yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Aku merindukan mu, Tetsuya"

"Aku juga merindukan mu, Akashi-kun. Tapi apa benar ini dirimu? Aku tidak tau Akashi-kun mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang penerbitan"

"Perusahaan ku tidak bergerak di satu bidang saja, Tetsuya"

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun tidak menemui ku saat aku melamar diperusahaan Akashi-kun? Kenapa Akashi-kun bersembunyi begitu?"

Pelukan hangat itu terlepas. Kedua nya saling tatap dengan mata yang jelas berbeda warna.

"Aku ingin mengerjaimu, Tetsuya. Melihat mu ketakutan seperti tadi sangat lucu. Kau begitu menggemaskan, Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun jahil!"

Keduanya tertawa penuh arti. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Cup!

Sentuhan itu terasa hangat, pangutan itu terasa manis menyalurkan rindu.

Malam itu jadi malam yang indah bagi kedua nya yang telah lama tersiksa rindu, malam yang panjang bagi Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Seperti pagi yang lalu, Kuroko naik bus di halte terdekat dan kembali bertemu dengan Kagami Taiga.

"Kuroko, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bertemu dengan sosok hantu nya? Apa hantunya menakutimu? Menyakitimu?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan hantunya, Kagami-kun. Hantu nya bernama Setan Merah Pembawa Gunting"

Kagami pun merinding disko lalu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
